Sam Winchester X3
by sams1ra
Summary: What won't a fangirl do? A companion piece to Dean Winchester X3. Just a little something to make you smile :


Sam Winchester X3

**Disclaimer**: I'm living off a duffle right now, how can I possibly own the Winchesters or Supernatural?

A/N: A companion piece to Dean Winchester X3, though you don't have to read that one. Just thought I'd oblige those Sammy fangirls… Just another short goofy story that I hope will make you smile ;) Enjoy!

Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester.

Vicki took her glasses off, massaging the bridge of her nose. She was tired, but it was finally that time of day. Her favorite time of day. Half past eight in the evening. Closing time. She allowed herself a couple of minutes of just sitting down in the quiet, air conditioned library, before she would have to get up and start cleaning up.

With a heavy sigh, Vicki pushed herself up and walked over to her desk. Not much to tidy up here. She just picked up her empty coffee mug and walked over to the tiny kitchenette, washing the mug and putting it in place. She checked the coffee. It was running low. She made a mental note to get some more coffee. Ooh, and cookies. And another yogurt, because this one has already expired. She tossed it out and walked out of the kitchenette. With a sigh, she walked over to the 'mess table' – the huge table upon which the readers would put their discarded books that Vicky had to put in place. She quickly scanned the books, dividing them into genres. She picked up the huge pile of children's books and started restacking them in place.

Half an hour later, the 'mess table' only held one pile of books. _Finally_. With an aching back, Vicki decided to check on the computers first, before finishing restacking the books. She shut down all three computers, tossed out the junk people left behind (disgusting!), and walked back to her final stack of books.

At last, she had only a couple of books left, both of which belonged to the legal section. With the amount of dust there, she doubted she'd have any problems finding out where those books belonged on the shelves. Humming to herself and ignoring the hum of the fluorescent lights, Vicki made her way to the right shelf.

She shrieked in alarm when she actually found someone else there. A young woman, in her mid twenties, was sitting in that isle, five unlit candles around her (they were shaped like puppies, Vicki noticed, raising a brow) in a wierd star shape. The young woman sat on the floor, with a huge book in her lap. The woman shrieked back, jumping as Vicki neared her. Putting a hand over her chest to try and relax her poor heart, Vicki glared at the young woman.

"I'm sorry, dear, we're closed." She said in her most irritated librarian tone, glaring at the unlit candles. They maybe puppy shaped, but she still frowned upon anything that may hurt those books and her income. The young woman's eyes widened in horror.

"What? Oh, no! Please, you can't!" she pleaded, and Vicki raised a brow. Now, she liked books as much as the next guy, but not wanting to leave a library? Seriously, that woman needed to get a life. And probably some cats. Cats were nice.

The young woman struggled with the heavy book, putting it carefully aside as she struggled to her feet. "Please, let me stay here!" she pleaded. _Oh, great. A nut job_, Vicki thought. _Why does that always happen when it's_ my _turn to close up?_

"I'm sorry," Vicki said firmly. "I'm afraid you have to leave. And I have to fine you for those candles. It's a real big no-no here." Vicki added. _Yay, now I'll have money for the cookies!_

"But please! You have to let me stay!" the young woman pleaded, "My life depend on it! My entire future! Please…" she begged. Okay, now Vicki was a little curious. She raised her brow, crossing her arms across her chest. "You see, I have to do this thing… and if it doesn't work, I'd just die!" the woman went on. Vicki rolled her eyes. She'd seen her share of geeks cramming for tests, but this woman was right up there.

"Well, I'm sorry, dear, you'd just have to do this… thing somewhere else." Vicki said adamantly. The woman's lip began to quiver. _Oh, boy_.

"But… but…"

"I'm sorry, but we're closed. And we absolutely do not allow candles in here! You're just going to have to find some other place to study." Vicki said sternly.

"No! You don't understand!" the woman exclaimed, "I've been sitting in this very isle since you opened this morning! I've been sitting here all day, brooding thoroughly. I even painted this Tibetan sigil," she said, motioning at a symbol on the floor. Vicki narrowed her eyes irritably. She could feel the twitch in her left eye. She was definitely not cleaning _this_ up! That young woman, disturbed as she might be, will never set foot at her library again! "Oh, don't worry, it's chalk." The young woman reassured her, "It'll come out real quick with some water. I'll clean it up…"

"You'd better!" Vicki said through tight lips, rearranging her glasses.

"And I've been chanting pages upon pages of this Latin book," the young woman went on, obviously oblivious to the deadly glares Vicki was sending her way. "And I don't even speak Latin!" the woman cried.

"So why do it?" Vicki demanded, "You know, there are nice hospitals, I mean _resorts_ that can help…"

"Because saying _there's no place like Sam Winchester's bedroom_ and clicking my ruby slippers didn't work!" the young woman cried vehemently. Vicki's lips quirked in a slight smile. The woman was wearing ruby slippers…

The End


End file.
